epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hippie Rat/Mark Zuckerberg vs Neo - Hippie Rat Battle Raps
Hey yo hi hello Oh shizzle I'm still alivle. You's about to be hit with another rip bittle. What? Oh my wiki-wide review. Hopefully y'all get to see that by the end of this month. You might hear my voice in a thing. I dunno, just let Dragon know I thought I would get a chance to record by now but shit fuck So we got a rap battle of fake realities that have taken over people's lives. He is The One don't weigh a ton don't need a gun to get respect up on the streets vs I'm not looking for the guy who played the guy who invented Facebook I'm looking for the guy who invented Facebook who the fuck invented Facebook .... MARK ZUCKERBERG Let me show you how a real Jesus metaphor does it. Z U C C Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! Mark Zuckerberg vs Neo! Begin! Mark Zuckerberg: Mr. Anderson, I'm glad you could join me, I figured you had a techno grunge concert to go see. Mark Zuck's a tech god who's ready to smite this Rebellious, anti-sheep piece of virus. I'm high as can be on my online empire! This fake savior's just a story told by the campfire! If someone like you is up to no good we can trace looks, All from any one of the billions of photos posted on Facebook. I'm a celebrity businessman, the richest hippest kid in the world! You're submissive, from the pills to the leather dom girl! You're going to make me hurl! "Hey, link me that Vine!" So log in, Neo, and tell me what's. On. Your. Mind! Neo: What if I told you people won't fall for Facebook forever, And their submission to your machine is just a temporary error? Your dough is faux, a coded fabrication, Just like your friends list and its antisocial relations. I hate it! Not one friend request rejected! This is the clutter of every dream astral projected. So, what, you have me say "cheese" and post "#Selfie" Just to have my information ready for hackers to sell me?! That's bogus! A bunch of cybernetic hocus pocus! Your social networking is nothing short of introverts' hypnosis! So pick up the phone if you aren't a product of the robo opus. Focus. Kick the illusion that never awoke us. Mark Zuckerberg: Oh, wake up, Neo! This is the future of humanity! The cloud looming over like a digital canopy, With several engineers keeping it under control, What good is an umbrella when it's full of holes? Awoken and resurrected, my own personal Jesus, Drowning in more religious imagery than Man of Steel is! I'm glow-golden, but you don't have to be blind, To know my interface looks better than Reloaded's CGI! Your tech took the spotlight, but now it's my turn, I know you're caught off guard considering your past run-ins with Cyphers. I made every this person six clicks to that person, And I'm surpassing Tom Anderson like I did to Tom Anderson! Neo: Déjà vu. You're like all the Agent nerds among you. Some scrawny jit thinks he can face this? I know kung fu! You're spying on us and lying to us, all it takes is a simple look-up, Go and check that classified, my homie Snowden got the hookup. You goofed up with how your friendship is operated. Zuckerberg fucking with a Rap Genius like "It's complicated." A Man of Steel joke can make you seem stuck-up, Since you won't be the last rich asshole Eisenberg fucked up. Some of your biggest enemies were gray twins? I know you like stealing ideas, but everyone's already took from Matrix! Wonder why your actions and your product both got dissected? It's because I still need to open a second app to send a message. Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Who is the won? Holy shit the fucking burns on both sides gg Who won? Mark Zuckerberg Neo Category:Blog posts